


Endless Surprises

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor's inner thoughts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter takes place over episodes 1-4

Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away from his phone.  The video of the young man gliding across the ice to his routine, his choreography, was enthralling.  It wasn’t just because it was a good copy of his motions because it wasn’t a copy.  Yes, the moves were the same but the heart was different.  He thought he knew the heart of the piece.  He had crafted it after all, but he knew even when he performed it that there was a hole in his soul. 

The story had meant about appealing for a love to stay, but he had no love.  People loved him, or acted like they did, all the time but he had never truly fallen in love. He had tried to dance it with the idea that his love was skating itself but now he sees how utterly he failed.  This skater, Yuri Katsuki, had captured the core in the routine that he had failed to do. His motions weren’t as flawlessly brilliant but they carried the emotion with to the tips of his fingers, creating the music rather than moving to it.  Victor didn’t know what Yuri was thinking of while he danced but he seemed desperate to capture and hold something to him. For some reason Victor felt like Yuri was actually calling out to him, trying to catch hold of his hand and pull him through the screen to his side.

It didn’t make sense.  He knew this man; he was the one who had snubbed him at the Grand Prix.  He didn’t understand why at the time and even less now.  Why had Yuri walked away but then learned his routine? More importantly why did every flick of his hand seem to be begging Victor to come to him.

He didn’t understand why but it almost didn’t matter.  That hole he had felt in his soul, the hole he couldn’t fill…maybe he could fill it if he answered that plea.  If he reached out and took the hand that was stretched out to him maybe that hole would be filled.

 

Victor still couldn’t understand Yuri.  He wanted desperately to know him. Yes, he wanted to coach him.  He knew that he could choreograph a routine to maximize Yuri’s talents but he also wanted to find what he was missing.  He wanted to understand this young man, wanted to know what he had thought when he skated with such longing in his every motion. Yet Yuri ran away from him.  For every step Victor took forward, Yuri leapt back. 

It was endlessly frustrating.  He was secretly relieved when the other Yuri showed up.  He thought maybe a rival might cause his Yuri to voice his thoughts.  He was disappointed to find Yuri disappeared instead.

Annoyed he went in search.  He had never had to do that before.  People chased after him, not the other way around. Yurio chasing him down to Japan was expected.  People didn’t run away from Victor Nikiforov, and yet Yuri did.  Why?

He went to Minako’s first and was surprised that her place meant her ballet studio.   He was even more surprised when she said he practiced when anxious. Yuri was anxious?

He went to the Ice Palace and there was Yuri just as he had been told.  He was mostly just skating in circles, an intense thoughtful expression on his face.  He heard Yuri’s friends as they mentioned how he had very little friends, was bad at putting himself forward but what stuck in his mind was Yuuko saying Yuri’s constant practice made her think he loved skating.

 _“She’s wrong,”_ he thought, _“He does love skating but this isn’t the evidence.  This is evidence that he doesn’t love himself enough.”_ He got it then.  Why Yuri was running away, why he was so skittish and scared.  Why he had walked away from Victor at the Grand Prix.  He didn’t hate Victor, he didn’t feel like he should chase, because he didn’t see himself as good enough.  Which was frankly astonishing.  Reaching the Grand Prix still meant he was one of the best in the world.  Not only that but Victor had left everything in order to be close to him.  To coach him and teach him and be there for him and learn from him. That Yuri couldn’t see how special that made him both warmed Victor’s heart and made his chest tight.

 

When he revealed that Yuri was going to be dancing to Eros he was half afraid that it would make Yuri run again.  Especially after Yurio made such an aggressive statement but Yuri was endlessly surprising.  He looked Victor straight in the eye and said he wanted to eat Pork Cutlet Bowls with him and keep winning.  For the first time his chin was high and his gaze strong and confident.  It took all of Victor’s self-control to keep from rushing to crush him in a hug.  A warmth seemed to fill him to his finger tips and he wondered how goofy the smile on his face was.

He couldn’t resist touching Yuri when he begged to see his Eros.  It was true he had assigned this to go against what each thought of as their strength but to be honest it was more than half out of a desire to a sexy Yuri.  To his surprise again Yuri didn’t back away from his touch though he seemed frozen in shock.  Victor nearly bridged the gap to kiss Yuri but Yurio shouted and he realised they weren’t actually alone.   Besides it was too soon, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling and he couldn’t kiss Yuri half-heartedly.

He only laughed a little when a very tired Yuri mistook hunger for lust but it was start and he was confident that Yuri would find his Eros.  He honestly never thought Yurio would win, not even when he started to show a glimmer of understanding of agape. Yurio was too confident and competitive and had never danced with emotion even though he was more skilled than Yuri technically. Victor didn’t hate Yurio’s performances but he found them a bit boring.  All cold technical skill and no heart.

He watched Yurio’s performance and it was the best yet, but the heart left it fairly quickly. He went to tell Yuri to get ready and the young man surprised him yet again and hugged him tight. Asking to be watched, saying he would be a delicious pork cutlet bowl…and Victor realised that’s not what he was actually saying.  Yuri was saying he would become seductive…and Victor replied with the feeling he only just realised…that he loved Yuri.  He hid it in the same way Yuri hid his meaning but he hoped it would be enough.

When Yuri turned out there on the ice and gave that smug, sexy smirk directly at Victor he couldn’t help but let out a whistle.  He was shocked, the look had hit him deep in the core of his being.  When Yuri moved with that seductive grace it was like it had been in the video.  Like Yuri was dancing for Victor only. This was the Yuri he wanted to see and the exact opposite of Yurio’s performance.  Again, ever tiny movement told the story, entranced him, seduced him fully. He didn’t notice Yurio leave, he didn’t notice anyone else.  He couldn’t help but call out to Yuri with joy at the end, his arms held wide for a hug which to his relief Yuri happily returned.

He remembered a second later that he was supposed to be a coach and that they weren’t alone and he rather thought that Yuri needed him to act like a coach.  So, he started in on where he could improve and was a little shocked that Yuri fell over but still, he seemed happy.  When they stood together to face the press Victor heard the insecurity in Yuri’s voice he couldn’t help but give a reassuring embrace…but to his delight Yuri still accepted him.  He straightened his shoulders and raised his chin and gave a strong answer.

 

 

They had progressed, Yuri was no longer running away from the little touches.  He was able to coach him properly but there seemed a wall still.  Victor felt like he was trying to tame an abused animal.  He had earned trust but it was given warily, like Yuri was afraid of being hurt again at any time.

He had listened to the music Yuri had considered for the free skate.  It wasn’t terrible but it needed something more.  It was missing something fundamental. He carefully asked Yuri to keep his options open but knew he had to let Yuri struggle through this himself.

He knew he had messed up mentioning girlfriends.  He had forgotten that Yuri had avoided the topic. He guessed by the reaction that he hadn’t ever dated anyone.  Victor was kicking himself, he knew he was an airhead but this wasn’t just because he was forgetful.  He had been so sold on Yuri’s Eros performance he forgot completely that Yuri was not experienced at all. From that moment on Yuri seemed to be avoiding him.

 Again, Victor found himself chasing Yuri but it wasn’t the same as when he first arrived.  This wasn’t a skittish nervous reaction.  Instead it seemed almost as if Yuri had completely switched off.  He wasn’t just avoiding Victor, when they did see each other he had dead eyes and spoke in a monotone. It was honestly a little frightening.

When he wasn’t even turning up to the rink or Minako’s Victor knew he had to take action.  He needed to take a risk and try to listen to Yuri talk about what was going on. 

So, he had dragged Yuri to the beach.  When the silence dragged on he spoke about his homesickness, hinting at how much of a change it had been to leave St. Petersburg. That it wasn’t an easy decision.

Surprising him again Yuri opened up. He told a story that was all about his fear to open his heart to others.  Victor yearned to hold him close but held himself back.  He needed to give Yuri the chance to come to him.

“What do you want me to be to you?” he asked taking the plunge and saying “Your boyfriend I guess.” He couldn’t hide the hurt completely when Yuri said no…but then he was once again surprised.  Yuri said he just wanted Victor to be himself and it was so honest.  Yuri even admitted to holding him on a pedestal too much and resolved to make it up to him.

Victor had never had someone tell him it was fine to be himself.  People had always put labels on him, always told him what they wanted him to be.  Sometimes he let what they wanted rule and other times he didn’t.  People told him he was a playboy so he was a playboy.  People told him he was charming so he charmed them.  Prodigy, perfect, role model, the labels were never ending but chaffed and rubbed him wrong until he felt red and raw inside. Here Yuri was flat out telling him that he was rejecting the label he had once placed on Victor.  That he only wanted Victor to be himself.

No one had ever faced Victor that way and he couldn’t help but take it as a gesture of love. 

“Okay, I won’t go easy on you.  That’s how I show my love.” Victor told him holding out a hand.  Once again he had confessed but Yuri didn’t seem to notice…but that was okay.  There was time now, he felt a fundamental change in Yuri.

When Yuri bounded into his room and into his bed in the night with his laptop to play the music for his free skate program Victor noted even in his sleep addled state that the once shy Yuri was straddling his lap in excitement.  He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the music, trying to push away the feeling of Yuri’s weight in his lap.   The music was beautiful but there was a new theme in it, what had been tepid became a fire in his heart.  This music expressed the Yuri he had seen grow and blossom like a delicate flower.  He opened his eyes and gave a happy nod in return.

They trained and the little moments, the little stolen touches, the little ways Yuri let him in meant so much to Victor.

Another surprise from Yuri; how every action and expression bound him closer to Victor’s heart.

He listened with a blank face as Yuri’s friends and family spoke quickly in Japanese at the placement party but he saw Yuri shift uncomfortably.  Victor had gotten good at reading Yuri’s mood.  He put an elbow on Yuri’s shoulder leaning his weight into the younger man and was rewarded with an affectionate smile.  When he asked what and Yuri answered he found he could still feel Yuri’s nervousness and embarrassment but he still met Victor’s gaze.  It took all of his power not to bring a hand to that face and lean in to kiss Yuri’s full lips. 

It wasn’t time yet, not yet…but maybe soon.  Maybe Yuri was learning to hear Victor’s love confessions.  The confessions in his coaching.

The confessions in all those tiny little touches and gestures.

When that reached Yuri and he returned the feeling…only then would Victor make his move.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the press conference at the end of episode 5.

Victor watched the screen in shock.  Minako had translated for him, getting more and more pouty as she did so but when Yuri finished the whole room seemed shocked into silence. Victor marvelled at how Yuri never failed to surprise him.  He had hoped that he wasn’t mistaken about his student’s feelings but to be confessed to live on air while he was sitting with Yuri’s family was not something he had ever expected to have happen. Luckily no one seemed ready to condemn him for that so he relaxed, making an affectionate comment on Yuri’s tie.

Everyone else drifted off home or to bed after the conference.  Victor wasn’t going to; he was going to stay up until Yuri got home no matter what. Victor had been a little surprised that no one seemed at all shocked that Yuri was in love with him. Normally wouldn’t the friends and family be upset by a family member coming out? Suddenly he doubted his interpretation, biting a nail he fretted as he wandered around the public areas of the building. 

Mari found him fretting when she went to get a drink causing Victor to jump when she giggled at him.  He had to know if he was misunderstanding everything.

“Mari, what do you make of Yuri’s speech?” He asked.

“What that he’s in love with you and stuff?” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Why is no one surprised?”

Mari gave a snort at this question and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Victor that boy has been in love with you since he was like 12. You’ve been in his room, right? He has posters of you plastered all over it.  That should have been a clue, right? We all made peace with it years ago.  Well I’m off. You have fun.” Mari said leaving Victor to stare after her speechless.

What posters? Yuri didn’t have any posters in his room...then Victor realised that Yuri really didn’t have any posters at all up in his room. Suddenly he had to see these, he ran to Yuri’s room.  He knew it was wrong but he had to see for himself.  Looking around he could see the places were posters had been.  Mari hadn’t been joking, they had been all over.  He looked under the bed and sure enough there was a pile of papers.  Pulling them out he sat on the bed and leafed through the posters.  They were all of Victor, including several of him in the costume that Yuri had chosen for himself.

“Jesus Yuri, no wonder no one was surprised.” Victor whispered with a grin, he hugged the posters to his chest. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.  He felt happy, happy that Yuri had been so enamoured by him but he also felt a bit sad.  He hoped Yuri was now seeing him and not the idol.

“Victor?”

Victor blinked his eyes open, he must have fallen asleep.  He sat up and a pile of papers slid off of him and he remembered where he was and what he had been doing. He looked over and Yuri was smiling at him.

“Yuri! You’re back! Ah…I’m sorry…” Victor started to apologise as Yuri’s eyes took in the posters that had spilled over the bed and the floor.

“Why were you in my room?” Yuri asked, he didn’t seem angry though.

“Your sister…she mentioned the posters and I know I shouldn’t have but…” Victor blushed, he didn’t normally blush but he knew he’d been wrong. He started to gather the papers but Yuri, smiling, bent and helped him gather them in a pile.

“It’s fine. I was going to tell you anyway. Besides I don’t need the posters when I have the real person.” Yuri put the posters down on his desk, not sparing them a second glance and sat next to Victor resting his head on his coach’s shoulder. Victor took deep breath as Yuri’s hand covered his own. “Did Minako translate my press conference for you like I asked?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor turned his hand over to intertwine his fingers with Yuri’s, “I didn’t expect you to confess your feelings to me through a live press conference.” Victor said it with a laugh but it was a gentle one.

“I meant it.  Every word…can I get your response?” Yuri was trembling against him.  Victor brought his free hand to Yuri’s cheek, running his fingertips down the jawline and underneath the chin to gently guide Yuri’s head so that they were looking at each other.

“My answer is that of course I feel the same. I fell in love with you from the first moment.” Victor told him before finally bringing his lips to Yuri’s.  He had been wanting to do this for so long, Yuri kissed him back and then with a sudden intake of breath he pulled Victor to him a tight embrace. The gentle kiss turned passionate and hungry. Victor surprised gave a little sound of pleasure…

 

The next morning, he woke up with Yuri in his arms and the world seemed brighter and more beautiful than before. Yuri had come to him; they were a couple and they would take the world by storm…together.  He smiled and held his lover closer.  The world better prepare itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write the sexy times that I hinted at in this one but this story is meant to be g-rated so the sexy times will be it's own story.


End file.
